comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Snake-Eyes
Public Info: Not much is really known about Snake-Eyes, not even his real name. He is known to be a member of the G.I. Joe Team, he does not eat in public, and never speaks. He is polite however, opens doors for ladies and helps old women cross the street. Now if he would just remove the mask, he might stop freaking people out. Well, that and stop being followed by that wolf-like dog of his, man that dog is big! G.I. Joe Info: Snake-Eyes is mute and a combat trainer for the G.I. Joe Team. He never takes off his mask in front of others, and avoids addressing his past. He knows ASL and can communicate with others, but rarely does so. Instead, Snake-Eyes has a habit of using his body language, general hand motions and Joe hand signals to communicate ideas and thoughts. His best friend appears to be a wolf named Timber, who he apparently saved in the wild. Whoever heard of taming a wild wolf anyway? Finally, it is suspected he has some sort of tie to Storm Shadow. Cobra Info: It is suspected that Snake-Eyes has some sort of tie to Storm Shadow, but no one knows what it is. He is an excellent combatant and can get in and out of tight spots like a ninja. He is dangerous, and never speaks. No one has bothered to remove his mask when he was captured in the past either, so what he looks like without it is a mystery. A few times, he has also tangled with Cobra when he had a wolf by his side. Background A group of LRRP (Long-Range Recon Patrol) of six soldiers entered a valley in South-East Asia on orders, and only three left. Fleeing from a force of regulars from the North, they retreated to the high grounds, to be rescued. There was Stalker, Tommy a Japanese-American and me. I suddenly gave the signal for ‘take cover’, having noticed a point man. Stalker was going to kill him with the use of a silencer, but Tommy stopped him. Tommy strung up a bow and let loose a steel tipped arrow, it went clean through the enemy, in near silence. After low-crawling through the rift, we cleared out of the valley and Stalker for pick-up. Tommy and I were always close, comfortable with each other. I could listen to Tommy for hours, though sometimes I’d just get lost in thought. Tommy often spoke to me about his Uncle’s business, and how I was welcome to join them in Japan. It sounded fantastical, but I had a family to return to. My talisman, a photo of my twin sister was always with me, tucked into my hat. Stalker set off the red smoke and a pick-up Huey was incoming. Stalker was the first to board with the commo gear and code books, I covered the tree line. Suddenly though, the sky was filled with red tracer, I felt a sharp pain and then I was out. I was told what happened later. Stalker ordered Tommy to leave me behind, he thought I was dead. Tommy instead dropped his gear and sprinted to me with the red tracer burning the air. The Huey pilot and gunners then opened fire to provide cover. Tommy picked me up, returning fire as he ran with me, not once getting hit as he dodged bullets. Miraculous everyone said. I wasn’t too surprised. Tommy used his own forearm bandages tow rap my wounds. Stalker later asked me what the red tattoo was on Tommy’s arm, but I didn’t know at the time. Even if I did, I wouldn’t have said anything. I owed Tommy my life. He even saved the photo of my twin sister, though it had a bullet hole in it. He said I muttered for it before I was out cold, and even in that gun fire he put that photo before his own life. Not long after that incident, the war was pretty much over and I was being discharged. I knew something was wrong before the plane landed, but I didn’t know what else to do. I wanted, hoping with everything I was that my family would be there to pick me up. I watched as others were picked up by loved ones, and I was alone. After a while, I sat down and waited, and waited. Four hours later, a man named Hawk arrived and told me of my parents and sister's death in a car accident. I knew it happened, because I saw it, I felt it. That talisman wasn't for me, it was for my sister and I failed in protecting her. I had nowhere to go. I seemed to have come back to reality before the front gates of Tommy’s ‘family business’. Accepted within the audience chambers, I found out exactly what that business was. The Vice-President in Charge of Finance, the Soft Master was a kind man and friendly. His elder brother the Hard Master was the president and lifetime chairman of the board, was just as kind and considerate, but rarely showed it. Then there was Tommy, the only son of the youngest brother who was now deceased, a Junior Partner with full voting rights which they called Young Master. It was a family of ninjas. The red hexagram from the I-Ching (Ancient Chinese Book of Wisdom), was stamped all over the family household, it was what was tattooed on Tommy’s forearm. I began training beneath them, the rigorous training, the intense concentration and the danger seemed to fit me well, satisfy something inside me. For two years I trained, my skills and power growing rapidly so that I had taken the notice of the Hard Master. He was the one that knew the truth of how my skills were surpassing even Tommy, but how I would often let him win to protect his pride and honor. He was my brother, not in blood but in combat, friendship and understanding. There was one skill that I could never surpass Tommy in, and that was archery. Tommy had this ‘Ear that sees’, a sense of hearing that allowed him to target living creatures even behind solid ways. He trained himself hard to become even better at it, using defenseless animals to test himself. The way Tommy killed without compassion and without purpose, bothered me. It was not for food or survival, it was to practice a deadly art so that he could grow to killing even better. This is one thing Tommy and I could not seem to come to terms with in one another. Another year passed and I earned the right to wear the mark of the family upon my wrist (forearm). I did not realize until too late that I had obtained the Hard Master’s favor beyond even his won nephew. While teaching me the Blind Sword technique, he offered to make me the heir to the family business in favor of Tommy. I denied. The Hard Master was not unsettled in the least, he continued the lessons. He discussed the technique of Donning the Chameleon’s Mantle, challenging me to guess who he was imitating. I never did guess then that it was me. Suddenly though an arrow shot through the screen door, the screen that blocked the Hard Master from my view, and went half way through the wooden post he had cut through during the Blind Sword demonstration. It was Tommy's arrow. In his dying breath, the Hard Master said, "My nephew is not to blame. Do not punish him for his road will be hard enough. He must live with a lie to find the truth." This made no sense to me, but I had to agree, even facing disinheritance, Tommy would not murder the Hard Master. He would also know, I would decline and stand by his side. At least I hoped. Did I ever fully understand him? The Soft Master apparently saw Tommy fleeing when he responded to the commotion caused by the Hard Master’s assassination. He thought Tommy was running after the assassin, but he believes Tommy is guilty. Not long after, I left as well. Six years after Hawk had met me in the airport to inform me about my family, I met him again were I had retreated from the world. The community avoided me, telling wild stories about me being a werewolf. I did not mind. I wanted to be left alone. I went into town for a few groceries and my disability checks, and lived as much as possible off the land. I used snares instead of disturbing the wild with gunfire; I lived by my wits, helped wounded animals, and had even saved a wolf. This would not to be the last wolf I saved. For three years I lived in the High Sierras, in a little cabin up on Iron Knife Ridge, and there was where I found Hawk and Stalker, waiting for me after I returned with some rabbits. Apparently they found the fact I did not use a gun amusing for some reason. The two were putting together a G.I. Joe Team, and wanted to recruit me. I agreed, wanting some purpose to my life again. Stalker ran the first Hand-to-Hand combat refresher I attended. I remember meeting Scarlett for the first time. The only female, prideful, and hard pressed to prove her worth to a room full of men. She took one soldier down like it was nothing and zoned in on me as her next target. Of course, I threw an awkward punch and let her throw me. I had nothing to prove like she did. Anyway, something about her demeanor, it reminded me of my twin sister. Perhaps her gust for life, her smile, or the fact she took no grief from anyone. I admired her for it too. She caught me going off post one evening, and we spent some time together. I enjoyed speaking with her; she was easy to talk to. I didn’t remember the last time I spoke so much to someone. I accidentally admitted she reminded me of my sister and she did not look very pleased. I ended up blurting out about my parents and twin sister’s death, and about how I didn’t protect her. That photo should have been a talisman for HER safety, and because of me it was shot. Soon afterwards, we were in the desert on mission with two helicopters. The rotors were kicking up a lot of dust, Scarlett was with my group. Suddenly, the engine of our helicopter suddenly started to seize, and then stall out. The pilots (stick-jockeys) couldn't save it. Rock ‘N Roll and Grunt were already out the door when the tail rotor stalled and we started to spin. The spin slammed the door shut on Scarlett’s web-gear, trapping her. I couldn’t jump clear with her trapped. I managed to get the door open when we hit the other chopper, the aviation gas lit up and a plume of burning vapor punched right through the plexiglass door window and into my face. Scarlett was knocked out cold. The pain is nothing I could ever describe. I managed to jump clear of the worse of it when we went down, my face still burning. I had Scarlatti though, in one piece. But my face was ravaged and jaw destroyed. Later, I will find out there was internal damage to my throat as well which would cause me to lose my voice. For six months after the mission, I was in the hospital and going through plastic surgery. There was no hope though; I would forever look like a monster unless some sort of miracle in plastic surgery happened. I could have retired again, but what would I have done? Who would I be then? I stayed on, but I knew I had to turn my back on Scarlett. Her kindness made it worse I think. When Cobra created a new teleportation device, G.I. Joe Team had to stop them from holding the world at ransom. I went with the team to the Arctic to find radioactive crystals. It was a trap, and the team was about to be caught in it. I closed the emergency doors to protect the other Joes from the radioactive gas, grabbed some crystals in a container, and managed to escape. Wandering through the snow, I freed a wolf from a bear trap. Going through the blurring white, I finally fell. Unknowing to me, a blind hunter found me because of the wolf I saved and tended to me. He cleaned my clothes, and did the best he could. I was surprised I lived. When I returned to headquarters, I brought the wolf with me. The container I used though was Cobra, and had a knock out gas in it. When emptied, it activated. The wolf actually helped Cover-Girl get a wet clothes so she could stay lucid enough to grab the canister and drive off with it. Tossing it over the security gate, it timed out and exploded. That wolf saved my life twice and the lives of my friends, gaining an honorary position on the team, we called him Timber. With the three ingredients obtained, we were able to mimic the teleportation device though sadly only managed to transport the Eiffel Tower to London before running out of ingredients. Oops? Yet another weapon was developed by Destro, and the weather was taking a turn for the worse. While escorting a laser cannon, we were attacked by Cobra. The laser core was successfully stolen by Cobra, along with Duke and myself. Though as we were raised in the netting to the cargo plane, we saw the Cobra Commander captured in exchange. When we were taken to the new Cobra headquarters. Duke and I attempted to escape, but were beaten down and thrown into a jail cell. After a while, Cobra Commander showed back up again, summoning us. Duke and I was sent to the Arena of Sport to kill each other. Working hard to resist the neuro-controller I restricted my combat skills. We overheard Cobra Commander telling Destro about attacking Washington D.C. I managed to knock down an antenna that was used for the neuro-controller. Using it as a booster along with a communicator from my belt, I was able to send a message to headquarters to warn them. Cobras responded and with us Joes trapped in the ankle neuro-controller, we were quickly beaten down again. It was a while in the cell before we were thrown into the Arena of Sport again, this time with a captured Roadblock and a lady named Honda Lou were thrown in with us. After introductions, two laser monsters began to crawl toward us. We Joes tried to use by floor panels to fight the monsters, but it wasn't working. Duke had an idea, he threw Honda Lou to capture an antenna, and bending it over, got it to touch the other antenna. It reversed the polarity, and caused the two monsters to short circuit. With Cobra Commander otherwise occupied, we were able to escape. After getting lost in the halls, we escaped through the sewer. Duke activated a distress tracker in the sewers while we searched for a way to get out of the headquarters. With Honda Lou used as distraction, we were able to take down some guards that were protecting the dangerous strangling vines, this changed plans. Heading to the control room, Roadblock took out some Crimson Guards, while the rest of us brought in the hoses. We activate the vines, and tied the Cobra Commander right up, though Destro and Zartan escaped. The next major run in with Cobra was when I was running guard with other Joes on a space rocket meant for the space station Delta. Cobra attacked and when they were being defeated we gave chase. When they went under water, we coveted the planes to subs, and dived. We faced two large water robots, and were defeated. However, two of the waterplanes were knocked down and able to slip past into a tunnel. Timber and I were in one, while Shipwreck and Polly were in the other. We discovered a major underground system and took out two Cobras for disguises. Traveling along the tunnel, we came to subway network that was under the civilian one. Getting on with other Cobras, we followed along onto the subway train. When at a check point to enter the work area, we were almost caught. A voice recognition robot brought up steel bars, razors and soon walls with spikes fell into place. Polly was able to mimic one of the other workers at the last moment and saved us. While inside, we found an Engineering Room and stole a laser disk with information on the factory and what it was building. Caught red-handed, we ran for it, with Timber and Polly's help. Chased through the subway networks, we managed to escape above ground in a bad city area. Slipping into a nightclub called Snake Club, we posed as part of the audience. The singer on stage, Satin noticed us and that we were being searched for by Cobra agents. She got us on stage to prevent a scene from being made, making us part of the show. Shipwreck told me to move my feet, so I started to break dance and show off to please the crowd. When Cobra agents were getting tired of waiting, Satin grabbed us and ran off stage, turning the lights off to the area. Satin hid us in her dressing room, bluffing out Colonel Slash. She then handed us disguises...and Shipwreck sticks me with the dress...Timber and Polly get stuck with disguises as well. Poor Timber... We escape with Satin through her entertainment ride from the Cobra security border guards. When they try to search the bus, we all pile out and pretend to be entertainers until everyone is in position to take out the guards. We then jump back in the bus to drive off, as one of them managed to call out a warning. Guess I wasn't convincing enough...thank goodness. I hope Shipwreck doesn't tell anyone. After getting to safety, Satin drops us off. Unfortunately, as we approach G.I. Joe Headquarters, we find out there is a power outage all over the place and cars aren't even working, nothing electrical. Shipwreck and I end up borrowing some cows for transportation. Why did I get stuck with Shipwreck? Still, it was less painful than running the entire way. After reaching headquarters we hand over the disc, currently useless until the power outage stops. Luckily, just a few minutes after - which stopped Shipwreck from talking - the Joes in space station Delta took back control and stopped The Pyramid of Darkness device. We manage to get the information of the self-destruct device located at the Cobra Temple before the Cobras find a way to override the space station interference. That is when Alpine, Quick Kick and Bazooka crashed in with knowledge of where Cobra Temple is located. We take off to Cobra Temple, almost taken down by a sonic device that was making us all drop to the ground. Alpine's yodeling through loud speakers caused a crash of rocks to destroy the sonic device and free us. We took Cobra Temple then and activated the self-destruct device. Then, chasing after the twins and Cobra Commander to Enterprise Tower, we found out they were going to escape in a large space rocket. Running into Satin again there, Shipwreck (and Polly) and I (and Timber) got inside and stopped the twins and Cobra, destroying the controls of the space rocket. It was still going to launch, so we all escaped through Cobra Trouble Bubbles, leaving Cobra Commander and the twins behind though we later found out they escaped. The space rocket launched then, and was blown up by an attack from space station Delta. Another run in with Cobra included working with Spirit, Timber and Spirit's hawk Freedom to sneak into Cobra's jungle castle to rescue Ripcord and Scarlet. We also managed to stop the High Freq device made by Dr. Lucifer. Other missions happened, but in the end, the G.I. Joe Team won, we won. Personality *'Sense of Humor': Snake-Eyes has a fine sense of humor. He may not be the class clown, but he enjoys a good joke and a shared jest, and general fun. A well-played prank that does not harm anyone can cause him humor and he can have moments where he is impish. *'Honor': Snake-Eyes has a code of honor, that he will not bend. He treats others with respect and expects the same. He behaves in manners that he believes is right and good, is dedicated to his sense of duty, and so on. Snake-Eyes is not the type to participate in questionable behavior, not without a beyond valid reason. *'Isolated': Snake-Eyes is a loner, a man that is often an island unto himself. He has a habit of keeping people at arms length, only letting them so close. He does not talk about his past, share his opinions very often unless he truly sees it as required, and is a generally quiet and withdrawn individual. *'Compassionate': Snake-Eyes is very compassionate. He only believes in killing animals for food and survival. In general, he is known for his kindness to animals, his show of compassion and helpfulness. Animals, even wild animals, have a way of taking a liking to Snake-Eyes. He is the type to help an old lady across the street, to open doors for women, and to be gentle with other people's feelings of pride. Even in combat training, he is not the type to shame someone or put someone down. *'Loyal': Snake-Eyes is very loyal. Even with the seeming betrayal of Storm Shadow, there is part of him that wants to believe him and protect him. The G.I. Joe Team has become his family, and he is very protective to them. Even then, he also holds loyalties to the Arashikage clan, and would find it difficult to say no if they came to him for assistance. *'Shy': Snake-Eyes can be very shy and sensitive. He does not like to offend people or disgust them, so he covers his face. That is not all though, he is self-conscious because people stare at him; curse him for his ugliness, or worse. People are not always malicious when they react to him, but it still cuts him deeply, and as a result he hides the truth of the severe damage from even his closest friends. Logs Category:Yo Joe Feature Category:Yo Joe Hero Category:Yo Joe Taken